


Kollaps Tradixionales

by dcepticonn



Series: The Diogenes Project [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers - Occulus Occult, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcepticonn/pseuds/dcepticonn
Series: The Diogenes Project [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023469





	Kollaps Tradixionales

This will also include a table of contents and a blacklist for the chapters.

_Please enjoy - and remember, **do not read something you don't think you can handle!  
If there's a blacklist item that should be added or was perhaps missed, let me know in the comments  
or privately through my [Tumblr](https://dcepticonn.tumblr.com/)!  
Keep in mind that I WILL NOT be blacklisting triggers specific to one individual (I.E Names),  
as this is a public work. If something specific to you in this fic triggers you, simply do not read it.  
Please cultivate your own experiences within the Occulus Occult community,  
The Transformers community and by extension the whole Internet.**_

_I: Blacklist_

* * *

_**I: There Is A Light** _

_**II: I Built Myself a Metal Bird** _

_**III: I Fed My Metal Bird the Wings of Other Metal Birds** _

_**IV: Kollapz Tradixional (Thee Olde Dirty Flag)** _

_**V: Collapse Traditional (For Darling)** _

_**VI: Kollaps Tradictional (Bury 3 Dynamos)** _

_**VII: Piphany Rambler** _


End file.
